Butler in Bed
by IzLiz
Summary: Ciel finally admits it but by a slip of the tongue. But how will Sebastian react? Yaoi


I watched the clock tick by the seconds until Sebastian would be here with tea. My handsome butler, so submissive, so obedient. I wonder what it would be like if our roles were switched for once. Him ordering me around, serving him, The gears kept turning about everything he could do.

Then I thought of now. I wonder is he enjoys changing my clothes as much as I do. Does he even look at me when he does it? I could feel a slight blush raise to my cheeks as the thought crossed my mind. Sebastian's eyes wandering over my pale flesh and drinking in the sight with his crimson eyes.

There is a soft know at the door and I jump slightly, realizing I had made myself somewhat hard and moved closer to the desk as he came in. "My lord, I have a british carmel tea with a sweet homey biscuit for you today." His deep voice rings in my ears and I nod simply and take a sip of the tea.

"Is there anything else you would like?" The words stung me and the thousands of dirty thoughts plundered through my mind, nearly slipping from my lips into the world outside my head. But alas I spoke in my firm voice, regretting every word as I say, "No that will be all Sebastian."

The tall demon bowed slightly and left without another word, making me curse under my breath and pull at my dark steal colored locks. Why did I let him slip away again? He should still be here, making me get on my knees an be the submissive one for once in my life.

But instead, I have to stay quiet and wait for the girl who is my oh so obsolete cousin, Elizabeth Middleford. She who ruins the days I have spent trying to work up the nerve to lay my butler on a bed and strip him of his uniform. Yes, that is Elizabeth, the girl who tortures me so.

Though I must say, Elizabeth is much farther ahead in the game than I believed she'd be at the beginning. The girl has already found a boy to satisfy her needs and has fallen in love with him, though I despise him as well. He be Alois Transy, and at the moment the two come to discus "business plans" which could be any where from owning my estate to wanting me to join them in a round or two, despite or differences.

"Miss Elizabeth and Alois Transy are her now." I hear Sebastian say from outside the door and I get up from my place of thought and follow him to the entrance hall.

"Ciel!" Lizzie cries as she sees me and hugs me tightly around the neck. Alois smirks and offers a hello and then we get strait to business. "Why are you two here?" Lizzie smiles and takes my hands, pulling me into the foyer and telling Alois to close the door behind us.

"We want to play again Ceil. You are so good with that tongue of yours-" I raised my hand, cutting her off. "Lizzie, I told you last time. I'm not doing this anymore. I'm done with threesomes."

"Then let's make it a foursome and get you sexy butler in here too. I'm sure he would make things fun." My blonde enemy says with a glint in his eye. "Go away Alois. And 'play' with your own butler. I'm not in the mood for this."

Elizabeth pouts. "Come on Ciel~" "Elizabeth I said no. Now please leave." The blondes pouted and retreated out the door, while Sebastian came in. "M'lord, would you like anything?" Once again he throws the question at me and this time, because of the two dimwitted blondes, I don't think, and reply with- "Yes, in fact. I want you to fuck me."

The words, once they slipped from my mouth, rang in my ears and made sweat form. What have I done? What will he say?

The butler merely smirked and came over, towering over me. "As you wish, _Ciel."_ As he said my name I felt his hands push against my chest and send me into the couch.

This is really happening. Oh my lord, it is. His slender, long fingers quickly untied every knot and un buttoned every button that he had done up only a few hours earlier. He pulled away the fabric and undid his own, barely giving me time to see his finely chiseled features before he was on me.

"S-Sebas-" His lips covered mine, no, _engulfed _mine. Thin hips hugged my own and his hands rested on my waist. Eyes lidded, I let my other senses take over and fill me with lust. A moan escaping my lips.

Without warning I felt two of his fingers force their way inside me. "A-Ah!" He covered my mouth and slowly stretched me, his fingers sizzoring inside me. My back arched as he scrapped his nail against my sweet bungle of nerves.

A smirk spread across his delicious lips and slammed his lengthy digits inside me, aiming directly at the spot that would make me scream. "S-S-SEBASTIAN!" I felt the heat rising in me to the point where I would explode and a sudden wet warmth covered my manhood and sent me over the edge.

White juices sprayed into his mouth and onto his face and he swept them away with that pink muscle of his.

"I'm not done." He whispered in my ear, and he slowly removed his fingers and got over me once more. I felt his tip rub against my entrance and I braced myself. "Just relax." With that, his gave a quick thrust and put it all in.

I'd never felt so much pain in my life, and I screamed out. The tall man stayed still and waited for me to catch up, though it took me forever. I could slowly start feeling the pain go away and I nodded to him to keep going.

He smiled and and pulls out halfway before pushing back in. The pain wasn't nearly as bad, but it still hurt, thoughI didn't let him know. Sebastian set a comfortable pace and as time pasted I began to feel pleasure.

Moan after moan left my lips. "F-Faster." He nodded and sped up the pace, grabbing my hips once more and pulling me to him. Once again he grazed my sweet spot and made my gasp.

"S-Sebastian." I mumble his name and he presses his lips to mine. His cock slammed into my prostate once more and made me wither in his arms. "A-A-Ah!" He grabs my legs and puts them over his shoulders, forcing himself in more.

"S-S-SEBASTIAN! AHH!" I scream out at the top of my lungs, my body reaching its peak and my walls clenching tight. The sudden feeling of him filling me with his seed is my breaking point and I let it all out over both of us.

Finally when we both come back down, our panting in sync, he whispers in my ear. "Anything else my lord?" It takes me a moment before I answer.

"Sleep with me." "Yes my lord."


End file.
